Demasiado triste para morir
by Graves Bullets
Summary: ¿Por qué a Graves no le importa su vida? ¿Que habrá ocurrido en el pasado? Una historia de amor / odio que abarcará todo el triste pasado de Graves mientras que Twisted Fate estará presente en su dolor.
1. Capítulo 1 - Bajo el mismo infierno

**Bueno pues... este es mi primer Fan Fic sobre una de mis parejas favoritas ( Graves x Twisted Fate ) y bueno, hay bastantes errores a la hora de redactar, sin embargo iré aprendiendo conjunto pase el tiempo debido a que soy nuevo en esto. Espero les guste la historia ! y me gustaría ir sabiendo a través de Reviews cómo les va pareciendo, para así aprender diferentes cosas y aparte sirven para animarme a continuar la historia *-* **

**Me despido**

**Atte: Graves Bullets **

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Capítulo 1 – Bajo el mismo infierno

Aquí vamos de nuevo - susurraba bajo la fuerte lluvia que embestía sobre su cuerpo. La sangre que irrumpía sus prendas, iba siendo limpiada por la gran cantidad de gotas que se escurrían a través de su figura hasta tocar el suelo. Apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, tanto el agotamiento físico como psicológico eran causantes de un posible desmayo, pero pese a ello, se mantuvo firme a todo momento. No importaba cuantas veces cayera al suelo, ni la sangre que derramaban sus víctimas, ni tampoco su propio bien estar, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder, excepto su vida, aunque esta no tenía ni la mínima importancia.

Mientras que las oscuras nubes cubrían cada rastro de luz posible, el hombre continuaba batallando pese al dolor que soportaban sus extremidades, no solo tenía cortes, si no quemaduras producidas por él mismo al haber realizado el gran incendio. "Por fin estamos muertos" Se dijo a sí mismo, sin embargo no pudo contener una inmensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual infundió pánico a los guardias que intentaban retenerlo. – los gritos de la multitud acariciaban sus oídos, mientras que el olor a pólvora afinaba cada sentido de su cuerpo, jamás había estado tan satisfecho y roto por dentro a la misma vez, realmente era un sentimiento único pero de alguna manera gratificante. Sus dagas atravesaban cada artería del corazón al instante, su amor a la destrucción era inmenso y sin más preámbulo, corre hacia su oponente con su daga favorita en la mano pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca del rival, lo queda mirando con un gesto que jamás este podrá olvidar, un gesto que suplicaba perdón y afecto mientras que de sus ojos se desprendían lágrimas gruesas. Por desgracia el guardia quedó vivo por culpa de la incertidumbre del hombre al momento de matarlo ¿Cómo podría estar llorando el criminal más temido y/o respetado de la ciudad? – pensó el pobre hombre una vez retirado de la batalla aprovechando el momento de escapar mientras que su cara mantenía el asombro, de alguna manera agradecía estar vivo pese a que su familia murió quemada como muchas otras por culpa de este criminal.

¿Lágrimas? Que extraño… debí de haberlas olvidado – se disputaba el hombre a sí mismo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no las sentía recorrer por su mejilla, se sentían tan cálidas por momentos pero por suerte estas se mezclaron junto a la lluvia incapaz de apagar el fuego, pues el incendio era completamente devastador. Lamento retirarme amigos míos, si tienen tiempo como para perderlo conmigo, mejor vayan a rescatar a las personas que se encuentran allá – señala con el dedo a cierto grupo que está siendo consumido por las llamas. Muchos guardias pese a que lo intentaban, eran incapaces de acercarse, pues el olor a la carne humana quemada les causaba repulsión y de manera instantánea vomitaban sobre sus puestos. Sin preludios, el criminal escapa de una manera bastante disimulada, pues ya era un experto en el arte del escape, no obstante no pudo avanzar mucho por la cantidad de sangre perdida, así que se detuvo entre medio del bosque oscuro que estaba alejado de la ciudad y se sentó bajo el manto de un gigantesco árbol. Los gritos de los guardias desesperados se podían oír desde lo lejos, por mucho que quisiera alejarse, su cuerpo no podría soportar mucho tiempo, ya estaba al borde de la muerte y fue entonces cuando observó que a lo lejos se acercaba una silueta rápidamente, no podía distinguir cuál era su sexo, ni como vestía y/o que portaba. Lo último que llegó a observar fue sus propios brazos que perdían sangre cada vez más rápido. En estos momentos el hombre no comprendió su avidez por querer estar vivo, pese a que lo único que pretendía hace un momento era morir, sí, el no luchaba pensando en ganar, el sólo quería que lo pusieran a descansar bajo su propia tumba si es que se merecía una en este basto infierno. Cerrando los ojos con un gesto bastante cansado, su cuerpo cae de una inclinación a la derecha mientras que la lluvia golpeaba todo el bulto estropeado en el suelo empapándolo una vez más. Los 5 litros ½ de sangre que conservaba el criminal ya estaban casi al borde de ser expulsados de su recipiente y ahí se quedó, inconsciente debido a los actos que cometió, de alguna manera es a lo que llamaríamos Karma, aunque su muerte es una bendición para cualquier persona, jamás podría haber un intercambio equivalente entre su vida y todas las que arrebató, tendría que seguir sufriendo y/o viviendo para pagar cada desastre que realizó… y así fue, por culpa de la sombra que se acercó a él rápidamente para salvarlo en el oscuro bosque, aunque lo más probable es que esta silueta lo haya salvado solo para torturarlo u ofrecer una recompensa por él.

Graves seguía inconsciente, aunque gracias a las curaciones de su salvador, la sangre ya no tenía oportunidad de derrocharse. El salvador cuidando de que nadie lo vea, se lo llevó en brazos hacia su cabaña aún más dentro del profundo y oscuro bosque procurando no llamar la atención y mucho menos hacer ruido. Le costaba caminar, pues la lluvia dificultaba su paso al crear charcos de barro en el camino, y pues, con el peso del criminal encima suyo, todo era el triple más difícil. Asustado, la silueta se detiene al oír pasos de guardias que estaban en busca del hombre que había incendiado una ciudad entera de una manera espectacular pero escalofriante, fue entonces cuando estos observaron el bulto que la sombra carreaba, notando de inmediato que se trababa nada más y nada menos que del criminal. Por desgracia, su salvador tuvo que dejarlo acostado en el rocoso y sucio suelo mientras que el humo de la ciudad ya estaba tomando control del bosque y el viento se hacía cada vez más denso. ¿Por qué estás protegiendo al criminal? – Preguntaron los guardias muy extrañados - ¿Cómo es posible que protejas a esa mierda en persona cuando lo único que ha provocado son desgracias? – Furiosos, los guardias comenzaron a bombardear de preguntas a la sombra que cada vez era menos visible por las capas de humo, pero se detuvieron al darse cuenta que el oxígeno iba disminuyendo y se estaba volviendo muy complicado respirar. Por otra parte la silueta no parecía tener problema alguno, pues había prevenido este hecho con una máscara. –No me hagan matarlos, o guardan el secreto o de lo contrario morirán – le dijo a los guardias de una manera intimidante, la cual para los guardias fue una extrema falta de respeto y atacaron instantáneamente. Desafortunadamente en unos segundos, sus cabezas fueron retiradas de sus organismos de una manera bastante sutil pero cruel, la navaja cortó la garganta lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar el hueso al descubierto, y sin escrúpulos, la sombra arrancó con toda normalidad los músculos restantes junto con los huesos de sus cabezas. Aunque no lo pareciera, no era necesario aplicar tanta fuerza, pues la navaja había dejado sus cuellos bastantes flojos. El cuerpo de los guardias y sus respectivas cabezas fueron ocultados por la silueta bajo un gran arbusto, era casi improbable que alguien los encontrara debido a la cantidad de hojas que este presentaba y el olor a humo dificultaría su encuentro.

Tomando el bulto de vuelta este caminó entre las sombras hasta llegar al lugar que tenía planeado, sin más advertencia, sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo sus llaves y con delicadeza abrió la puerta con la mano izquierda, pues con la otra sostenía a Graves.

El lugar era completamente privado, alejado de la ciudad y por suerte, el humo todavía no reinaba sobre la cabaña, debía agradecer que nadie jamás se atreve a adentrarse en lo profundo del bosque por lo oscuro que es este, y eso le dio una ventaja bastante considerable para poder llevar al criminal a sus aposentos. Acomodó a Graves en el sofá por un momento y de inmediato se sacó su calzado, pues llevaba dos horas caminando a través de la intensa lluvia, "al menos sólo tuve que liderar con dos guardias" pensó, y yo que especulé que iba a pelear contra unos 50 – se dijo a sí mismo mientras suspiraba. Gracias a como se le presentaron las cosas, se le hizo muy fácil completar lo que tenía planeado y eso que estaba muy preparado para enfrentar a quien sea, al fin y al cabo se trataba de ir a rescatar a uno de los peores criminales.

Se cambió su ropa empapada, comió lo suficiente como para recuperar energías y se puso una ropa cómoda para dormir. ¡Oh cierto! Graves – pensó - Entonces procedió a desvestirlo para eliminar su ropa empapada y sucia por el barro, pero algo retumbó en su corazón al ver el pecho del criminal, este presentaba un sinfín de cicatrices y marcas, lo que lo dejó un poco shockeado y/o asombrado por el momento… Peor fue al ver su espalda, este presentaba marcas de latigazos hechos hace unas horas y por el mismo criminal, jamás pensó que Graves pudiese hacerse daño a sí mismo, y al ver esas heridas semi abiertas intentó limpiarlas lo más rápido posible pese a que seguía imaginando porqué lo habría hecho. No fue necesario retirarle los pantalones, pues ya había curado sus leves heridas que ahí presentaba y entonces procedió a amarrarlo sin camisa a la silla porque al fin y al cabo era su presa, y con una sonrisa macabra, su salvador se va a dormir.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Querida locura

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de este FanFic. Intenté mejorar la narración y "ordenar" un poco más la historia para que sea mucho más fácil de comprender. Disculpen por si se me pasa alguna falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo.**

**Espero les guste este segundo capítulo **

**Se despide**

**Atte: Graves Bullets**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Capítulo 2 – Querida locura

¡Despierta! - Le gritó a Graves para que este abriera sus ojos, pero al parecer no había respuesta por parte del mismo, así que decidió acercarse a él para darle un golpe en su lastimada cara pero sin embargo al ver como "dormía" plácidamente… se rehusó y prefirió dejarlo solo hasta que se despertara por su propia cuenta, de nada servía golpearlo si no iba a sentir todo el porrazo. Comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas medicamentos y cremas para las quemaduras que el hombre enseñaba, si bien, ahora no gritaba era netamente porque estaba inconsciente. Por suerte encontró un ungüento bastante caro pero útil y aprovechó el momento para aplicarle la crema por su musculoso y velludo pectoral con cuidado de no presionar tanto sus heridas para que este no despertara de un salto aunque se le complicó un poco al estar atado, de pasó también aprovechó de acariciar su lastimada espalda pues jamás había visto tanta belleza en un solo torso y se sintió atraído pese a que su orientación sexual relata lo contrario.

Ya era medio día y Graves todavía no daba pista de vida, por consiguiente su salvador aprovechó de alistar sus cosas para poder ir a la ciudad y así lo hizo, revisó que el criminal estuviese bien atado para partir a la ciudad sin preocupación alguna de que se escape. Este tenía que caminar 1 hora a través del bosque para poder encontrar la localidad que buscaba y mientras se iba acercando, recorría observando cómo la gente se ahogaba en el humo, por suerte él tenía su máscara que impedía respirar dióxido de carbono, también observó las extremidades de los guardias desparramadas por las calles, la angustia de las personas, rostros quemados. ¿Cómo podría un solo hombre realizar tal destrucción masiva? de alguna forma se sentía orgulloso por su criminal.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña.

¿Dónde demonios estoy? – se preguntó mientras veía que estaba atado fuertemente en un silla, su cara se deformaba por el dolor de sus heridas, aunque no era tan intenso como el día de ayer. Muchas preguntas surgieron de la cabeza de Graves como; ¿Quién me ató?, ¿Por qué me salvó? ¿Qué haré ahora?, etc. Pero lo único intentó en ese momento, era desatarse, las cuerdas apretaban su pecho tanto como para marcarlo, de alguna manera se sentía a gusto, por fin alguien podía controlar a su propia bestia.

Observó el lugar muy meticulosamente, en busca de respuestas, lo que más le llamó la atención era un gran sombrero que estaba posado encima de una mesa cercana a él, tenía un tono azul oscuro y una cinta amarilla que cubría la copa de este, no había que ser experto en sombreros para darse cuenta de que era uno bastante lujoso y único. Al mirar por la ventana pudo identificar que estaba en lo profundo del bosque debido a la oscuridad y también porque dedujo que el humo cubriría la zona.

Sus armas estaban en la mesa junto con el sombrero, sin embargo, aunque tomara las armas para deshacerse de las cuerdas, escapar sería inútil pues el humo lo mataría en 10 minutos por falta de oxígeno. Graves pensó que su salvador y/o torturador era bastante inteligente, aunque este no tomó en cuenta el humo debido a que si el criminal encontraba unas máscaras, este podría escaparse. Es decir prefirió prevenir a lamentar y lo dejó bien apretado al respaldo de la silla.

Por suerte de Graves, su cazador había dejado el tocadiscos funcionando, así no se aburría tanto por estar sentado, por consiguiente Graves cerró los ojos e intentó distraerse y disfrutar con la música para aliviar tanto el aburrimiento como el dolor, y así se quedó un buen rato.

En la ciudad 30 minutos después

¿Será aquí? – Se preguntaba mientras abría con cuidado la puerta – ¿Hola? – Preguntó con un tono de desconfianza –

Pase por aquí joven – Le respondió el vendedor - ¿Qué está buscando?

Pues… no estoy seguro pero creo que aquí venden puros, ¿no? – le dijo con incertidumbre

¡Claro que sí! – Responde el vendedor entusiasmado – ¿Cuál quiere?

Deme el mejor que tenga a su criterio – Abriendo su monedero para entregarle el dinero necesario.

¿Está seguro? Digo, el mejor y el más rico cuesta alrededor de 45 monedas de oro – Mira al cliente completamente intrigado, nadie gastaría tanto en un puro –

Por supuesto, y también necesito que me de unas de esas pastillas – Apunta con el dedo a un frasco que estaba encima del estante –

S-Serían 48 monedas de oro caballero – el vendedor estaba muy asustado por la venta que realizaba, es muy extraño que alguien pague tanto por un puro y más aún cuando compra ESA pastilla.

Aquí las tiene, 48 monedas de oro de manera directa, muchas gracias por todo - se despide cerrando la puerta rápidamente para volver a la cabaña -. Por suerte la tienda que buscaba estaba abierta, por un momento pensó que había caminado 1 hora en vano, de todas maneras, pese a lo sucedido la ciudad se ha mantenido estable, la gente sigue haciendo lo suyo, están los comerciantes, los clientes, las entretenciones abiertas para todo público, los carruajes, etc. Ahora lo único que quería era estar en su cabaña acompañado por el hombre que capturó.

1 hora después

Al fin he llegado – Dijo mientras que abría la puerta con sus llaves, lo primero que hizo fue sacarse su máscara, ir a su habitación a dejar sus cosas excepto la pastilla y el puro, luego continuó hasta la sala de estar y vio que Graves ya había despertado mientras que se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara.

¿C-Cómo estás? – Le dijo su salvador mientras titubeaba, jamás pensó que se pondría nervioso al ver el criminal que se rumoreaba que era el más fuerte.

Acá atado – Y sin más preámbulo Graves le pregunta - ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué me rescataste?

T-Tranquilo, primero acomodémonos… ¿Te parece si te desamarro? – Le preguntó bastante nervioso, era una mala idea pero de todas maneras quería hacer que se sintiera cómodo –

¿Por qué me ofreces tal cosa? ¿No crees que sería peligroso? Por supuesto que me gustaría, pero dudo de tu amabilidad – Graves no dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento lo iba a traicionar, así eran todos, nadie es digno de su confianza y él estaba siendo demasiado amable como para no dudar.

B-Bueno, era solo porque hasta a mí me dolía verte así, pero supongo que mejor te dejo amarrado – Le dijo se sentaba y se ponía su sombrero –

Dime tu nombre de inmediato – Graves usó un tono intimidante, ya estaba cansado de sentir que su supuesto "salvador" estaba fingiendo –

Me llamo T-Twisted, un gusto conocer al más t-temible criminal – la tensión para él en su momento era muy fuerte, solo quería charlar con él por un rato pero pareciera que cada vez era peor – T-Tu eres Graves ¿no?

Pero que pregunta más estúpida, ¿no es obvio? Después de lo que hice toda la ciudad me conoce – lo dijo de manera bastante violenta, se sentía eufórico, la rabia todavía no se iba pese a que ya se había desquitado –

L-Lo lamento… es cierto… T-Toma te traje este puro aunque no estoy seguro que te guste, no te tomes la atribución de pensar que está envenenado o algo, pues caminé 2 hrs para poder conseguirlo – Le dijo con un tono amable pese a que se sentía insultado por dentro –

¿Cómo esperes que fume atado? ¿Acaso eres idiota? - le gritó a Twisted mientras lo miraba fijamente –

P-Perdón… ya te saco de ahí, es solo que no q-quiero que te vayas… - bastante triste, Twisted accede a desamarrarlo. Mientras que Twisted eliminaba las cuerdas con la ayuda de una daga que estaba encima de la mesa anteriormente, Graves, dijo - ¿A dónde quieres que vaya con tanto humo? Creo que comenzaré a pensar que realmente eres idiota – Se ríe moderadamente – Se supone que tú eres el "cazador" – le dice en todo irónico

Para Twisted, esa pequeña risa significó mucho, de alguna manera llenaba el vacío de su corazón – Bueno, es cierto, soy un completo idiota… ahora, ¿quieres el puro o no? – le preguntó sólo para cambiar el tema y no quedar como un imbécil –

Entrégamelo – segundos después, Twisted le pasa el puro en la mano temblando, no porque estaba el criminal estaba suelto, sino porque le daba miedo que no le gustase – ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! – Gritó Graves completamente asombrado - ¡¿Cómo mierda conseguiste algo así?! Y para más remate me lo das, ¿No sabes todo lo que cuesta este puro? ¿Lo único que es? – Le preguntó completamente confuso de su ignorancia

P-pues cuesta 45 monedas de oro y la verdad desconozco su valor y/o importancia – Le dijo mientras veía su cara de fascinación –

¡Hombre realmente eres un imbécil ¡ Ve a venderlo en la ciudad de inmediato – Responde mientras se lo devolvía con mucho cuidado

Pero Graves si te lo compré a ti, no tendría caso ir a venderlo de vuelta – se ríe un poco avergonzado y no acepta la devolución mientras que sin querer sus ojos observan lo bien formado que estaba su pecho otra vez –

P-Por … Q-Qué me c-compras algo a-así, apenas me conoces, ¿cómo sabías que me gustan los puros? – Tenía miedo, no quería fumarlo solo por el simple hecho de que era de muy buena marca, no sabía que pensar en esos momentos, su mente estaba completamente confusa -

Tú mismo lo has dicho, todos te conocen en la ciudad y al ver carteles pegados con tu retrato pude observar que salías fumando y bueno… fui a comprarte eso, aunque no sabía que te gustaba tanto – Tranquilamente le cuenta la historia de cómo lo compró –

¿Sabes? N-No sé cómo agradecértelo, siempre he querido probar este pero es demasiado caro… sólo fumo de las cosas baratas pues no me alcanza para nada más… Nunca había recibido un regalo y este es realmente valioso, no solo por su precio si no, porque es mi primer regalo recibido.. Gracias – Graves estaba completamente asombrado y/o agradecido, sentía una calma en su corazón indescriptible –

N-No tienes que agradecer nada, en serio… me da lo mismo el oro, es más, esos 45 los tenía ahorrado para una ocasión importante – Lo mira fijamente a sus ojos mientras que en su interior latía un gran impulso por besarlo, pero se detuvo cuando Graves le preguntó –

¿Y fuego? - Intrigado busca alrededor de la cabaña una especie de encendedor antiguo, pero falla en el intento –

S-Se me olvidó… - Le dice Twisted con un tono triste, se sentía realmente estúpido – ¿Quemaste una ciudad entera y no eres capaz de prender un puro? – Le pregunta riéndose –

En serio tío, eres un idiota – Le contesta Graves con una carcajada.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Dulce Agonía

**Bueno, este capítulo ha sido un poco más intenso en todo ámbito... Lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar, sin embargo hay días que simplemente no doy más y no me da tiempo para escribir :/ Espero les esté gustando la historia porque le estoy poniendo mucho empeño ! Hay muchos misterios y cosas por explicar pero todo a su debido tiempo ! **

**Si te está gustando la historia por favor hazme saber tu opinión a través de Reviews! (Me animan a continuar escribiendo y me ayudan a mejorar bastante) Si no quieres perderte ninguna actualización puedes seguir la historia *-***

**Se despide muy atentamente y agradecido**

**Graves Bullets**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Capítulo 3 – Dulce agonía

E-espera, creo que si hago esto… Listo! Ya está – Le dice a Graves con un tono de ganador –

Wow… ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? – le pregunta completamente intrigado, pues Twisted había encendido un papel con las manos –

Bueno pues, con una fuerte fricción eres capaz de generar una gran cantidad de calor sobre el papel, haciendo que este se queme – mostrándole el procedimiento requerido para esto –

E-Es realmente impresionante – responde Graves con una cara de asombro, pues para él era como si hubiese un mago frente a sus ojos –

Pon el puro antes que el papel se queme por completo, ¡rápido! – se acerca con el papel quemándose en su mano hacia el puro que Graves sostenía con sus gruesos, pero lindos labios –

Por poco me quemo… pero bueno, espero lo disfrutes – observa su mano para presenciar la mini quemadura que se había producido –

Twisted solo podía apreciar el momento, el silencio abundaba en la habitación tanto como el humo. La cara del criminal expresaba mucho más que tranquilidad y satisfacción, para él era un éxtasis y no solo por el sabor del puro, si no, por los recuerdos que a Graves le producía. Llegó un punto en el cual hasta Twisted quería formar parte de esa tranquila comodidad que su víctima concebía pero no a través del puro, aunque si este lo estaba afectando un poco.

V-vaya que es fuerte – le dice a Graves tosiendo aunque este no tiene una respuesta, solo unos ojos que le decían "siéntate a mi lado" -

M-Muchas g-gracias por lo que has hecho, realmente estoy agradecido y no sé cómo puedo pagártelo, pero si necesitas matar a alguien aquí estoy – le dice Graves completamente serio a su salvador, aunque un poco nervioso ya que nunca ha usado las palabras adecuadas en estas ocasiones –

No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo el dinero se recupera y bueno… no necesito matar a nadie así que estarás tranquilo por un tiempo – hace un gesto con las manos que expresan tranquilidad – ¿P-Puedo preguntarte algo Graves? – le dice con un tono muy nervioso, pues no quería interrumpir mucho su momento –

Sólo si me dices tu apellido Twisted – lo mira a los ojos con una cara de tradeador –

Está bien, me llamo Twisted Fate y bueno… lo que te quería preguntar era ¿P-Por qué te diste latigazos en la espalda? Me pareció muy raro que te auto infligieras daño –le comenta completamente nervioso, pensaba que en cualquier momento lo iba a golpear –

Graves se queda en silencio durante unos minutos, pensando en lo que había hecho con su espalda, se sentía un poco culpable por tratarse de esa manera y cuando dejó de recordar le explicó – P-pues tenía que aliviar mi dolor psicológico reemplazándolo por el físico, o si no me hubiese vuelto más loco de lo que soy

Pero hay muchas otras formas Graves… no tienes por qué lastimarte – Le dice Fate con un tono triste, no quería que su juguete se auto destruyera – Desde ahora solo yo puedo hacerte daño, ¿está bien? – le dice reafirmando su autoridad –

Si es que puedes – le responde Graves con una carcajada – No tienes por qué preocuparte, mi cuerpo aguanta lo suficiente.

¿Si es que puedo? – adquiere una personalidad dominante, le quita el puro de sus labios con fuerza y sin que el criminal se dé cuenta ata sus manos con las mismas cuerdas – ¿Ya no puedes fumar no? – le dice de manera burlesca – Ya que ni uno de los puede fumar será mejor que lo bote ¿verdad? – observa fijamente como sus ojos lo miran –

Oye devuélvemelo, no me regales algo que me lo vas a quitar - gruñe por su puro –

Si quieres que te lo de vuelva tendrás que portarte bien, de lo contrario lo tiro a la basura – le saca la lengua –

Bien, bien, ¿Qué quiere que ha – Graves se queda con la boca abierta, no podía creer que de la nada se desprendieran lágrimas de los ojos de Twisted Fate, sin más preámbulo le preguntó - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿! Estás bien ¡? – el criminal no pudo evitar recordar que él también tenía esos cambios drásticos en la personalidad, por lo cual le llamó mucho la atención que alguien más los tuviera –

Mientras que su salvador seguía llorando, Graves buscaba la forma para zafarse de esas cuerdas, por suerte recordó que sus dagas estaban encima de la mesa y pues con sus dientes tomó la daga y cortó las cuerdas de manera horizontal aprovechando que esta vez tenía la movilidad de los codos.

Tranquilo Twisted no estás solo, ya pasó no tienes por qué llorar, las cosas están mucho mejor de lo que crees y no volverán a hacerte daño, ni muchos menos tu pasado. Tienes que ser fuerte incluso cuando todos nuestros temores están frente a nosotros – le dijo mientras que por la espalda lo abrazaba protegiéndolo. Graves sabe cómo se siente estar en esa situación, por ende, sabe que es lo tiene que decir debido a que a él le gustaría que lo trataran de la misma manera cuando se encuentra en ese estado.

Pudo apreciar como su salvador se calmaba con el paso de los minutos, sin embargo Twisted apagó el puro, lo dejó situado en el piso y se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en sus ojos. Comenzó a cubrir el cuello de Graves con sus manos apretándolo bien fuerte para que dejara de respirar, apenas se podía oír lo que le estaba intentando decir…

D-Debería odiarte… debes morir Graves ¡eres un desgraciado! – Le gritó con mucha fuerza la cual quebró el silencio que había – ¡Tú asesinaste a mucha gente durante toda tu vida sin escrúpulos! Eres un animal, no, ¡UNA BESTIA! – le aprieta el cuello con mucha más fuerza observando como su cara ya comenzaba a cambiar de tono –

S-S-Sabes… tienes razón, soy una bestia, un animal desgraciado que solo puede estar vivo gracias a ti – le dice mirando hacia el suelo a penas debido a que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno - ¿Podrías matarme de una sola vez? S-Sinceramente sería lo mejor… morir en manos de alguien tan amable c-como tú – cada vez se le dificultaba más hablar a Graves, pero su sonrisa triste lo decía todo –

V-Vamos no temas Twisted F-Fate… imagínate lo mucho que te querrán una vez sepan que tú me mataste… No te preocupes, te prometo que estarás bien así que por favor a-acaba con mi sufrimiento – le decía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sus manos temblaban pero no por miedo, sino porque ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia –

Twisted se estaba cansando de ejercer presión y fue entonces cuando Graves con un último aliento toma sus manos y le obliga a apretarlas. M-Muchas g-gracias muchacho, es lindo saber que bajo el mismo infierno, aún hay personas como tú – fue lo último que Twisted pudo oír, pues Graves ya había caído al piso siendo golpeado en la cabeza por su peso.

¿G-Graves? D-Dime que estás ahí por favor… N-No quiero m-matarte, sólo quería desahogar mi dolor pero mi cuerpo se descontroló y te comenzó a ahorcar – llorando le pregunta - ¿Perdóname s-si?

Al no escuchar una respuesta, Twisted comenzó a gritarle muy fuerte en el oído, intentó hacer que reaccionara, sin embargo no había respuesta alguna, solo un bulto tirado en el suelo… - Por favor Graves dime que no estás muerto, que puedes cambiar el destino de las cosas, que puedes cambiar lo cruel que es el mundo, yo sé que tú puedes cambiarlo así que por favor despierta ¡TE NECESITO! – Sin una réplica Twisted lo tomó en brazos con mucho esfuerzo, pues era muy pesado para él debido a la cantidad de músculos que este tenía. Lo llevó hacia su cama y como ya estaba sin su camisa, lo acostó bajo las frazadas y mantas mientras que sus lágrimas caían sobre su velludo pecho formando una especie de rio –.

Ya se hacía de noche y por tanta carga emocional, Fate se quedó dormido a su lado encima de las frazadas de una manera vertical, sus pies quedaron encima de las piernas de Graves incomodándolo un poco, pues ya estaba durmiendo prácticamente cruzado y claramente eso produciría un dolor muscular a Twisted más tarde. Pasaron muchas horas mientras que Fate dormía al lado de Graves, el viento se estaba encargando de eliminar la condensación de humo que se había producido por el incendio y el bosque ya estaba bastante oscuro. En la ciudad las cosas ya se estaban restaurando, las casas estaban siendo reparadas y la gente comenzó a compartir mucho más luego del incidente, es como si de alguna manera la sociedad estaba comenzando a fluir mucho más que antes.

La luna llena alumbraba la habitación en la cual estaban los dos hombres pese a la cantidad de árboles que interrumpían su trayectoria, siendo las 22:00 de la noche, Fate jamás pensó que alguna vez despertaría por sentir mojada su cama. Su ropa estaba rota, rasgada y en su cuerpo corrían carreteras de sangre, era imposible que Graves haya realizado tal cosa, ya que seguía en la misma posición en la cual lo había dejado y no daba señales de vida, pero si no fue el criminal, entonces ¿quién fue? Twisted jamás imaginó que esa noche presenciaría uno de los más grandes quiebres de la humanidad.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Debiste haberme matado

**Intenté subir el capítulo con anterioridad... sin embargo la página estuvo caída por 2 noches y no me dejaba entrar u..u me daba Error 503 :'( Disculpas por eso TTwTT Bueno, a lo que iba. En este capítulo muestro un poco el pasado de Twisted Fate aunque claramente hay mucho más por abarcar. Este capítulo es el doble más largo que los anteriores, pues le puse mucho más empeño así que espero que os guste ! Y bueno, cualquier duda, consulta o apoyo e.e a través de Reviews que se agradecen muchísimo !**

**Los dejo con el capítulo **

**Atte: Graves Bullets**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Capítulo 4 – Debiste haberme matado

_Flash Back – Hace 2 años_

_¿Crees que volveré a verte de nuevo? ¿Cómo esperas que siga adelante solo, con tanto dolor…? Por favor no te vayas… no me abandones te necesito tanto y no sé lo que podría llegar a pasar más adelante sin ti – le gritó Twisted Fate mientras observaba y escuchaba como la máquina expresaba que su ser querido iba a morir. Los latidos de la víctima se hacían cada vez más lentos, lo cual producía que cada segundo más para Twisted fuera un suplicio – _

_Twisted… I-incluso si me quedara jamás podría ver tu dulce cara de nuevo… sabes lo que me han hecho y no tiene solución… P-Por favor no hagas mi muerte más difícil…déjame descansar que todo estará bien… ¿S-Si? – La víctima no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas… saber que iba a morir al lado de Twisted Fate sin poder verle… le hacía pedazos – ¿E-en el cielo todo estará bien no?_

_¡Idiota! No digas cosas como eso… por favor… jamás quiero volver a experimentar la soledad de nuevo… por favor ¡RESISTE! – Miles de lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo del ser querido, para Twisted era horrendo saber que iba a perderlo todo –_

_¿S-Sabes Twisted? Estoy seguro que no estarás solo… créeme eres una gran persona y tarde o temprano llegará la persona indicada que por muy rara que sea… te protegerá por que sabrá lo que es sentirse como tú… C-C-Cuídate mucho Twisted… nunca te r-rindas por nada, todo pasa por algo ¿no? – le sonríe con un tono muy triste el cual rompe el corazón de este – Gracias p-por todo… siempre te tendré en mi coraz – No pudo continuar hablando, pues su corazón ya se había detenido y no daba señales de vida. _

_Twisted al quebrar en llanto, abandonó la habitación para avisarle a la enferma que ya había muerto. Solo caminó y caminó durante horas en la oscura noche hasta el amanecer, se sentía un desastre, ya nada podría salvarlo, sin embargo al ir en busca de comida y un café en la madrugada observó que en los diarios había una noticia impactante y sin preámbulo fue a comprarlo. La fábrica donde habían encerrado y torturado a su ser querido había sido destruida y quemada completamente junto con todos sus trabajadores, además se había descubierto que los "trabajadores" experimentaban con ciertos sujetos por conveniencia propia. El diario decía: "El hombre que produjo el caos y la destrucción había sido un tipo alto, barbudo y musculoso de ojos verdes, no se han dado explicaciones de lo ocurrido, pero todo fue en base a una supuesta "venganza". Toda esta información ha sido promovida debido a que se encontró una nota intacta entre los escombros la cual decía "Sonrían en el infiernos hijos de puta" y una firma "Con amor… Graves __ ". __Muchas teorías se han creado __al respecto pero nada es completamente seguro…" _

_Esto alegró completamente el día a Twisted Fate, saber que habían pagado lo que le habían hecho a su ser apreciado__, pese a ello, quedó curioso por saber quién era ese hombre. Así fue hasta que lo encontró 2 años después de tanto buscar, indagar, preguntar y dar con su paradero, lo más gracioso es que tenía que tratarlo como a un criminal, pero uno que indirectamente lo había ayudado._

En la actualidad

¿G-Graves? Como me estés jugando una broma te ato de nuevo – le dijo Twisted esperando una respuesta, pero nada salía de la boca de este pues no sabía si al fin y al cabo lo había matado-

Se levantó de la cama y fue camino al baño para poder curar sus heridas, habían sido rasguños profundos y la sangre seguía corriendo así que aguantando el dolor, se sacó los restos de la playera, limpió las heridas que por cierto eran muchas y se vendó para que la sangre dejara de fluir, estas apretaban mucho su pecho, pues si no ejercía presión la sangre hubiese tenido oportunidad para seguir desperdiciándose.

Twisted seguía con la duda de quién había hecho eso, nadie se pudo haber colado en la casa pues estaba todo cerrado y al entrar produciría un ruido lo bastante fuerte como para que despertara, así que dudoso empezó a revisar la casa meticulosamente buscando alguna pista pero nada encontraba, la última habitación que revisó fue donde estaba durmiendo pero seguía sin encontrar algo concentro hasta que sin darse cuenta visualizó las manos de Graves, estas estaban teñidas rojo oscuro por el color de la sangre de Twisted y la cara de Graves estaba un poco ardiente como si apenas pudiese respirar, intentó despertarlo moviéndolo pero este seguía sin responder. Mientras movía sus piernas pudo notar algo muy fuera de lo común en Graves, este presentaba una erección bastante notoria y era por eso que la temperatura de su cuerpo se encontraba caliente y con problemas al respirar.

Se sintió completamente avergonzado, no podía creer que Graves había realizado tal cosa, aunque de alguna manera se alegró bastante al saber que finalmente no lo había matado. Lo más probable es que Graves tuvo un sueño diferente e inconscientemente lo rasguñó mientras soñaba, pues estaba claro que jamás le haría eso y mucho menos excitado. Para hacer como si nada hubiese pasado limpió la sangre de las manos de Graves con agua sin miedo a que se despertara, pues ni si quiera moviéndolo bruscamente respondía, revisó su pecho y su cara pero no presentaban restos de sangre así que lo dejó tal cual. Desechó los restos de su playera que estaban tirados en la cama y se acostó a dormir, no se puso una camisa encima, pues podría hacer que dolieran aún más sus heridas.

A las 10 de la mañana

Ahms… disculpa está listo el desayuno – le dice Graves a Twisted mirándolo un poco extrañado porque estaba sin playera y llevaba vendas. Graves ya estaba vestido, pues al hacer el desayuno encontró la parte de arriba de su ropa en el comedor y aunque esta seguía sucia se la puso –

¿Q-Qué qué? – Apenas se podía entender lo que decía Twisted, pues el sueño le trababa sus palabras y/o lengua –

Que te despiertes joder, que se te va a enfriar el desayuno, ya está, voy a comer solo. – responde con un tono burlesco e irónico –

¿G-Graves? ¡Despertaste! – Lo mira con una cara de felicidad enorme –

Idiota yo te desperté a ti – se ríe de manera discreta – En fin ¿vas a comer o no? Ya está todo servido…

- Twisted se levanta con asombro, jamás pensó que Graves haría tal cosa y camina hacia la mesa. Todo estaba completamente presentable y el buen olor abundaba - ¿Por qué haces esto? – Le preguntó intrigado mientras se sentaba -

Pues… tengo hambre, perdón por robarte comida si te ofendió – Le dice seriamente a Twisted –

No no, tranquilo hombre que va, te lo agradezco mucho es solo que… es un lindo gesto de tu parte – diciéndole de manera calmada y alegre mientras come-

Bueno, como digas, de todas formas si no hubieses comido me hubiese tragado todo yo – le comenta con una carcajada –

- Luego de responderle con otra carcajada, este le dice a su víctima – Lamento haberte ahorcado… ayer simplemente me volví loco – le comenta algo triste –

No te preocupes me da exactamente lo mismo, de alguna manera me hiciste dormir mejor y más cómodo – le dice Graves con un tono muy amable para que no se sintiera culpable, él sabía lo que era sufrir esas crisis, así que no tendría por qué haberse enojado –

Gracias… ¡Por cierto! Hablando de dormir ¿¡Qué soñaste!? – Twisted al preguntarle estaba pensando sobre lo que había ocurrido a mitad de la noche, quería saber si recordó lo que pasó –

¿Lo que soñé? Pues… la verdad no recuerdo, creo que me ahorcaste bastante fuerte – se ríe con fuerza – No, pero en serio no puedo recordarlo quizás estaba demasiado cansado con tantas heridas, golpes y todo eso ¿por qué la pregunta?

No, por nada, era para dar un tema de conversación mientras comíamos – evadiendo el motivo de la pregunta – La verdad es que está demasiado rico todo, muchas gracias, hace muchos años que no me levantaba a comer en vez de cocinar – se ríe un poco avergonzado –

Bueno pues… por mi parte, no le cocino a nadie así que siéntete agradecido – le dice dignamente por lo que ha hecho – Piensa que cociné para mí y sobró comida, así no queda como que yo te cociné.

Cómo tú digas – carcajea -

Al finalizar el desayuno, Graves le preguntó a Twisted por qué llevaba esa venda puesta en su pecho, pues el día de ayer no la tenía. Twisted no tenía gana alguna de responder, pues si le decía el motivo real quizás qué pensaría de él.

P-Pues, porque de alguna manera me doblé la espalda y pues… quería mantenerla recta – titubea mientras le explica el falso motivo –

Sácatela de inmediato, a mí no me vienes con mentiras – le responde Graves con su voz bastante grave pero dulce – Si no lo haces, lo haré yo – lo mira fijamente a los ojos creando tensión en el ambiente –

N-No Graves de verdad que no, tranquilo si no es nada – le dice un poco nervioso, no quería que viera los profundos rasguños en su pecho –

Si no fuera nada simplemente no lo ocultarías y lo sabes – se acerca lo suficiente a Twisted para quitarles las vendas pero este de alguna manera huye sin darse cuenta que ya estaba contra la pared –

¿Te la vas a quitar tú? – lo mira firme posando su gruesa mano sobre su pecho –

Twisted por el dolor de la herida siendo palpada jadea levemente poniéndose aún más nervioso, no había forma de ocultarle los rasguños y simplemente se quedó en silencio. "Bien, entonces lo haré yo" dijo Graves mientras intentó quitarle las vendas, por desgracia el dueño del fino sombrero se defendió produciendo un choque de pies lo cual causó que Graves cayera encima de Twisted Fate golpeándolo en la cabeza.

¿Acaso estás loco? – Le pregunta con una cara que expresaba el dolor del golpe –

B-bueno te dije que no lo hicieras – Responde Twisted un poco molesto, incluso se estaba aguantando el dolor del peso de Graves sobre sus heridas – ¿Por qué no te levantas? Me pesas un poco, pues mi cuerpo es mucho más delgado – le dice amablemente para que se le olvidara todo el tema de las vendas e intenta apartarlo de encima–

Quiero ponerte nervioso – susurra en el oído de Twisted con un tono travieso mientras con sus manos evita que se levente –

Al escuchar eso se congeló, de alguna manera se sentía vulnerable a todo lo que Graves pudiese hacerle y realmente se puso nervioso, por infortunio era evidente al ojo humano y Twisted Fate no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse callado esperando que la situación se solucione.

Vaya, tienes miedo, relájate no te haré sufrir, al contrario, te haré sentir bien – lo provocaba con un tono muy perverso para que este se pusiera aún más nervioso, le daba gracia ver como oscilaba con miedo –

Twisted se sentía acosado y no pudo evitar ruborizarse frente a Graves, sus ojos realmente eran profundos y demostraban firmeza en lo que decía, realmente era un criminal excelente. Para su sorpresa Graves se levantó muerto de la risa, no pudo entender lo que realmente estaba pasando pues él se lo había tomado en serio por la excelente actuación que acababa de realizar el delincuente.

Simplemente no puedo creer que te lo hayas creído Twisted, ni de coña haría algo así contigo, esta vez te has pasado y se suponía que tú eras mi cazador – Graves ya no daba más, su cara se había vuelto roja de tanto reírse – Joder tío hubieses visto tu cara ruborizada, cómo te piensas que haría algo así – seguía riéndose a todo dar –

Eres el criminal más temido y esperas que no me la crea… - al menos pese a todo pareciera que Graves había olvidado el tema de las vendas, lo cual a Twisted le trajo una satisfacción y una tranquilidad –

Menos mal que me detuve, quizás después te hubieses puesto caliente. Joder quién diría que el que me secuestró y/o salvó era todo un marica – se burla mientras ríe, aun no podía creerlo –

Mira quien lo dice cuando a mitad de noche tú… – Twisted estaba respondiéndole pero luego se acordó que no podría decir tal cosa aguantándose las ganas de alegar defiendo su heterosexualidad -

¿A mitad de noche? ¿A mitad de noche qué? – Puso en duda a Twisted una vez al darse cuenta que no terminó la frase – Por favor eres lo bastantemente grande como para inventar cuentos, pero lo dejaré de lado, lo único que me preocupa es tu desconfianza conmigo pero bueno te entiendo, al fin y al cabo soy lo peor. Una lástima, sólo quería ayudarte a curar tus heridas, porque si no te das cuenta tu abdomen dejó rastros de sangre en la venda, aunque no tengo idea que tipo de herida sea. Ahora iré a reposar, después de comer me gusta relajarme – le comentó completamente serio, pues se sentía un poco defraudado – Perdón por molestar – expuso de una manera muy fría y se fue al dormitorio en donde acostado observó una foto en blanco y negro en la cual aparecía Twisted y una señora en el hospital dándose un beso, no había visto antes la foto netamente por la escasez de luz-

Twisted se sentía un poco culpable, jamás quiso producir esa reacción en Graves pero no tenía otra opción, de todas maneras aunque le dijera la verdad este no le creería así que no había caso. Se sentó en la silla pues, no quería incomodar a Graves con su presencia en el dormitorio y así fue como se quedó dormido sobre la mesa al cabo de unos 15 minutos. Por otra parte Graves estaba relajado mirando el techo pero no lo suficiente, quería fumar el puro que Twisted le había regalado con tanto esfuerzo así que fue a buscarlo al comedor porque aún quedaba la mitad. Lo primero que vio fue como Twisted dormía tan incómodamente en la mesa, así que tomándolo en brazos lo llevó a la habitación para cederle la cama, luego al volver al comedor buscó el puro muy meticulosamente hasta que lo encontró bajo el tocadiscos, el problema era que no podría prenderlo, intentó hacer la técnica que Twisted le había enseñado, peor no hubo caso, el papel no encendía.

Graves se comenzó a sentir mal, reconoció que había tratado mal a Fate diciéndole marica y burlándose de él sin argumentos. Entonces decidió guardar el puro que tanto deseaba en el pantalón que no se había quitado hace 2 días y tomó las dagas que estaban al fondo de la mesa junto con sus cosas para poder estar listo al momento de despedirse con una nota antes de abandonar la cabaña.

La nota decía: "Lamento ocasionar tantos problemas, no te preocupes, no volverán a suceder de nuevo. Gracias por todo, realmente fue un gusto conocerte, es increíble como en este poco tiempo has hecho cosas por mí que nadie haría y lo peor de todo es que no lo merezco. Adiós Fate"

Dejó la nota encima de la mesa con un gesto triste, cansado y abandonó la cabaña a través de la ventana del baño la cual estaba abierta por motivos de ventilación, intentando no hacer ruido. Ahora lo único que Graves necesitaba era un rumbo y olvidar a Twisted Fate.


	5. Capítulo 5 – Una fría noche

**Quinto capítulo listo! Disculpen la demora pero este capítulo se me ha complicado demasiado. Más adelante explicaré absolutamente todo lo que ocurre y/o ocurrió, pido tiempo pues la historia de los personajes será contada a través de pequeños momentos cruciales y no se me pasará ningún detalle, es decir TODO lo que he puesto en los primeros capítulos tomarán escenas más adelante como por ejemplo la pastilla que compró Twisted, aún queda mucho que abarcar pero todo a su debido tiempo así que no se desanimen. **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo a través de los Reviews/Favoritos/Follow Etc ! Me alegra mucho saber que les está gustando la historia pues le estoy poniendo mucho empeño y claramente me motiva saber que a más gente le gusta esta hermosa pareja!**

**Atte: Graves Bullets**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Capítulo 5 – Una fría noche

¡El que sea que esté ahí que se digne a mostrar su deshonesta cara! – Gritó Twisted Fate exaltado al escuchar un extraño ruido proveniente del baño imaginando que habían entrado a robar. Por consiguiente revisó la cabaña en busca de alguna una respuesta sobre aquel incidente que lo había despertado bruscamente de su siesta pero nada encontraba, y eso era lo peor.

¿G-Graves, dónde carajos te has metido? Sal ya, no tienes por qué jugarme esta broma – preguntaba al vacío nervioso esperando que todo fuese una mentira, ignorando completamente el hecho de que supuestamente había un ladrón. Intentó encontrar al criminal, lo buscó hasta bajo la cama pero simplemente había desaparecido, mientras hurgaba entre sus cosas y limpiaba la casa esperando encontrar algo de Graves, Fate pudo observar que encima de la mesa había una carta y el contenido ya era obvio para él.

Twisted quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía abandonado nuevamente pero aun así se contuvo para poder ir en busca de Graves inmediatamente y con la cabeza fría. Ya que el ruido había sido muy reciente, este no podía estar muy lejos y al salir por el baño, sólo le quedaba caminar en línea recta hasta llegar más al exterior del bosque y Fate con esa ventaja comenzó a buscarlo por el mismo camino, sin embargo nada encontraba pues no sabía que Graves estaba oculto observándolo en la copa de un árbol que parecía bastante difícil de escalar pero para este con sus dagas el trabajo se le hizo el triple más fácil. Twisted desorientado, corriendo durante 45 minutos hasta salir del bosque pidió ayuda a unos soldados para encontrarlo, incluso poniendo la vida de Graves en riesgo, daba lo mismo que le pudiera pasar si lo cogen pues él sólo quería verlo.

¡Creo que he visto a Graves por el bosque! ¡Rápido ayudadme a encontrarlo! – Les gritó a los guardias asombrado para que estos entraran rápidamente en acción. Estos rodearon el bosque con la ayuda de muchos guardias, avanzando cada vez más hacia su centro para poder acorralarlo formando una especie de círculo. Para la suerte de Graves estos guardias estaban perdiendo el tiempo, ya que desde que comenzaron a rodear el bosque él ya lo había abandonado mientras solicitaban la ayuda de los defensas, dicho así, corrió hacia un carruaje con rumbo a Ciudad Oscura para poder escapar mucho más rápido de la actual ciudad, aunque con su mala reputación tuvo que forzar con su daga al domador para que este se mantuviera en secreto durante el camino.

Fate al no ubicar al criminal sencillamente entró en llanto incluso frente a la multitud, pues estuvo dos años buscándolo para que en unos días se escapara y todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para matarlo y/o agradecerle se había ido a la mierda. Ciertamente era frustrante y triste para Twisted, "Maldito Graves, porque me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba" se preguntó mirando las cicatrices que el hombre había formado en su pecho, de alguna manera extrañaba sentir el dolor físico por parte de él. Sin motivación alguna caminó y caminó durante horas sin rumbo alguno, vagaba por la ciudad triste, sin respuesta alguna y así estuvo durante mucho tiempo hasta que la noche comenzó y se retiró a su abandonada cabaña.

Por otra parte Graves buscó un lugar donde quedarse en Ciudad Oscura o mejor dicho Ciudad del Pecado (Un muelle cerca de Aguas Turbias), pues aquí se cometían los mayores crímenes con una escasez de seguridad enorme. Sólo la gente pobre junto a los malhechores vivían aquí, era toda una sociedad que incluso la policía no podía actuar sobre ellos ya que podrían bien o ser demandados o simplemente asesinados por intentar perturbar su "hogar". Graves encontró lugar por 2 monedas de oro la noche, no era módico pero sin embargo era asequible y tenía lo suficiente como para 3 días. Era una casa pequeña con 1 habitación, 1 baño y un living/cocina amueblada, aprovechando el baño, Graves quiso ducharse pues no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo en la cabaña y ya se sentía sucio con la misma ropa y la misma sangre pegada a su cuerpo. Por consiguiente se bajó los pantalones rotos dejando el puro en la habitación quedando solo con su ropa interior que dentro guardaba un gran bulto; se sacó la playera semi-deshecha que utilizó mientras estaba en la cabaña dejando su velludo pecho al aire en la fría noche; retiró el calzado y los calcetines en sus pies para poder darse una fría pero reconfortante ducha que le hacía falta. Mientras se duchaba, recordó todo lo que había hecho en la ciudad, recordó lo mucho que lo ayudó Fate haciendo que se sintiera muy triste, el agua caía sobre su fornido cuerpo formando una especie de rio con los filamentos pectorales de Graves aprovechando de limpiar cualquiera herida y marca de sangre que el melancólico hombre presentaba. Al terminar la ducha Graves con sus gruesas manos buscó en su maleta ropa pero lamentablemente sólo encontró ropa interior y una playera bastante buena, por ende no tenía pantalones ya que los suyos estaban completamente rotos y por consiguiente sólo durmió con la playera bajo las frías y delgadas sábanas de la cama, de todas maneras era mejor eso a nada.

Siendo las 2:03 de la noche, los disparos y los gritos no cesaban en Ciudad Oscura produciendo que Graves se molestara al respecto, era mucho más cómodo dormir en una temperada cabaña al centro del bosque. Al despertar recordó el puro que dejó encima del escritorio e intentó fumar con la técnica que Fate le había enseñado. Por su sorpresa le había funcionado, se encendió el papel por la fuerza de roce y aferró el puro produciendo que este esparciera el humo que a Graves tanto le gustaba y relajaba. "Joder, porque debería extrañarlo, no fue nadie ni tampoco lo será" decía Graves lamentando todo lo que había causado, ya estaba acostumbrado a generar solo dolor en la gente que de alguna forma valoraba.

Así estuvo durante 27 minutos, fue lo máximo que le duró el puro pero lo dejó satisfecho completamente, era decepcionante saber que era el último que se iba a fumar de calidad e intentando cerrar los ojos junto al inmenso ruido de la ciudad. Graves con una lágrima recordó lo triste que fue abandonar el sentimiento acogedor de la cabaña, nunca se había sentido como en casa.

3 Días después

Acá está todo lo del arriendo, muchas gracias por aceptar a un criminal como yo – le dijo Graves al comerciante con un gesto burlesco y con sus cosas partió a buscar el Heraldo de la Muerte. Mientras buscaba información con respecto al gran barco, este recordó lo carismático que fue comprar ropa con despacho a domicilio, pues tuvo que ponerse una toalla al momento de elegir pantalones baratos –

Muchas horas habían pasado hasta que pudo localizar el barco, este se encontraba casi al final del muelle y por desgracia no había comido absolutamente nada. Graves no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué iba a navegar sin rumbo fijo, sólo sabía que debía alejarse de todo lo que había acontecido lo más posible, pues en cualquier minuto lo podían encontrar y matarlo. Al menos la reputación de Graves en el muelle es bastante alta, por ende está protegido junto a los criminales ya que estos lo respetan lo suficiente como para no ocasionarle problemas. Observó que el buque partía a las 22:00 Pm es decir que aún tenía tiempo para poder comer y comprar lo necesario para el viaje pues este iba a ser realmente largo.

22:00 Pm –

Buenas noches, quiero abordar ¿Cuántas monedas son? – Pregunta Grave completamente convencido de la idea a un tipo barbudo pero bastante bien vestido pese a ser un pirata, el dueño del barco era musculoso y en su bolsillo portaba una pistola y una daga, incluso cuando las armas de fuego eran completamente difícil y caras de conseguir –

Que tal, pues mi nombre es Gangplank, un gusto en servir a un criminal tan reconocido – se ríe sin tomar en serio la conversación y le alza la mano saludándolo –La cantidad de monedas va variando según el destino ¿A dónde quieres ir exactamente?

Pues no tengo idea, solo quiero irme lo más lejos posible sin que nadie lo sepa – le comenta Graves con una cara insegura –

Ya está, vente con nosotros, a pesar de nuestra reputación tan asquerosa para las autoridades al ser piratas seguimos cumpliendo con nuestra labor como medio de transporte, así que sería una buena idea tener a uno más, sobre todo si eres tú – le fundamenta motivos para que Graves trabaje con ellos, pues le vendría bastante bien ayuda de su parte – Si quieres de momento no tienes que pagarnos nada, solo cumplir con lo que te encargaremos así ambos salimos beneficiados y tú pues te mantienes en constate viaje y/o traslado. No te preocupes por las "visitas" al ser casi todos criminales en esta ciudad, no tendrás que irte ocultando hasta que atraquemos en otro muelle.

- A Graves la idea le pareció excelente, pues no tenía dirección alguna y de momento era perfecto poder pasar en algún lugar sin cobro alguno, ya que se estaba quedando sin dinero – Perfecto, me quedaré contigo – le dice aceptando la oferta a Gangplank –

Vale, sube, te llevaré a tu habitación y ya podremos conocer el resto mañana. – Gangplank iba explicándole cómo funcionaba el Heraldo de la Muerte, cosa que a Graves no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo tenía que mantener el respeto ya que lo estaban ayudando bastante pese a lo que hizo en el pasado cercano. La tripulación se dividía en criminales, gente pobre y personas común y corriente (aunque algunas eran de clase alta), la mayoría dormía en la bodega de víveres pues los camarotes costaban 50 monedas de plata la noche sin contar el precio extra del viaje. Graves tuvo bastante suerte pues su habitación estaba anexa a todo esto y por lo que el capitán le comentaba, a pesar de ser algo vulgar era una de las mejores habitaciones del barco.

Hemos llegado, lamento que no sea lo mejor pero bueno, espero te guste. – le dijo Gangplank con una sonrisa –

Muchas gracias por alojarme, intentaré ayudar en lo que más pueda siempre y cuando usted me lo permita – le agradece muy cordialmente Graves a Gangplank dispuesto a cambiar su vida con tal de olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido. –

De nada, si necesitas algo, estaré en mi camarote – Se despide gentilmente y se va -

El barco partió rumbo a Noxus a través del Mar del Guardián, por fin Graves podría estar en calma. Ya eran las 00:27 de la noche y antes de dormir bajo el inmenso y estrellado cielo, Graves miró por la escotilla con una mano apoyada en ella, sopló hasta dejar nublado el vidrio y en él escribió "Adios Twisted" mientras que llorando sin motivo alguno se limpiaba la cara.

Para el pobre criminal, Twisted no significaba nada, quizás sufría por cosas que le recordaba el pasado o tal vez nunca había tenido un amigo sin que se aprovecharan de él o le miraran feo. Fate pudo abarcar lo que para Graves vendría siendo una familia o un amigo, pero lamentablemente nunca lo fueron ni lo serán. Lo peor de todo es que la calma de Graves se vería opacada a las 9:00 de la mañana, pues 6 asesinatos ocurrieron durante la noche y la conmoción era enorme. Por supuesto que Graves quedaría sometido pues no en cualquier barco aborda el criminal más poderoso.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Autosuperación

**Bueno bueno, quería disculparme por no subir tan pronto el capítulo... es solo que me he desanimado un poco y bueno, no me daba para continuar la historia pero aquí está. Debido a lo anterior este capítulo será un "edición especial". es decir será mucho más largo y les espera una sorpresa ! Este me tomó escribirlo 2 días pero le puse empeño porque después no tendría tiempo.**

**Espero les guste como se va desarrollando la historia, hay tanto por abarcar, descubrir, desenmascarar, etc que requerirá tiempo pero todo a su paso. Cualquier consulta / duda / agradecimiento / apoyo a través de Reviews, no saben lo mucho que alegra a un "escritor" ver qué opina la gente de tu trabajo, incluso cuando son comentarios negativos **

**Los dejo con el cap ! **

**Atte: Graves Bullets **

**-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O****-O-O-O**

Capítulo 6 - Autosuperación

9:00 Am

-¡Hijos de puta sois todos unos mentirosos!

- Él lo asesinó tírenlo por el abordaje – Exclamó una señora con un vestido fino.

- ¿Nadie recordó que Graves está en la tripulación?

- ¡¿Graves está en el barco?! De seguro ese infeliz fue

- ¡No! Yo estoy casi al frente de su habitación y no ha salido en toda la mañana

- ¡Quizás salió de noche!

- ¡Vamos a por el malparido! – Gritaron los viajeros al crear la teoría de que Graves había cometido asesinatos durante la noche. Dicho esto los tripulantes caminaron unos pocos minutos hasta encontrar el camarote y derrumbaron la entrada con fuerza –

Graves estaba durmiendo ya que el día de ayer había sido completamente devastador y agotador. Sin embargo al oír como la entrada era derribada por un señor que no conocía, este instantáneamente sacó sus dagas y las puso bajo su cuello por acto de reflejo. Hace dos semanas que no dormía pendiente de las amenazas.

¿¡Ven lo que es capaz de hacer ese hombre!? – Gritó una madre muy preocupada señalándole con los dedos –

¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? – Preguntó el supuesto criminal retirando las dagas del cuello del hombre para dejar de levantar sospechas pese a que ellos irrumpieron en su puerta –

¡No te hagas el santo! – Se alzó un golpe en la mejilla de Graves partiéndole los labios, por parte de este no hubo respuesta ya que no tenía nada contra la multitud y además reaccionar con violencia solo empeoraría los casos – ¡Todos sabemos que tú los asesinaste sin piedad alguna, eres lo peor! – La gente apoya al manifestante a través de gritos, pues le encontraban la razón -

Yo no he salido de mi camarote desde que llegué aquí, aparte no tienen prueba alguna. De ser así ¿No debería encargarse el capitán de la seguridad del viaje? Si tienen tiempo para joderme a mi sin evidencia alguna, entonces vayan a joderlo a él, yo aquí no he hecho nada. –Graves se retira y/o aleja de la multitud, para poder indagar más a fondo de qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Para ello fue a buscar el capitán que se hallaba ocupado ligando con una chica en el palo mayor sin prestarle importancia a lo acontecía. Subió las escaleras y las cuerdas hasta llegar la cima. – ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando mi capitán? – Le dijo con un tono irónico y algo molesto a Gangplank

¿Qué no puedo estar con una chica acaso? Soy el dirigente y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana en mi barco – Respondió Gangplank un poco confundido por la reacción de Graves –

Otro idiota más –suspira- ¿Puedes dejar de verle los senos a esa pobre mujer ruborizada y mirar abajo por favor? – Le dijo Graves aguantándose la risa al ver lo intimidada que estaba la chica –

Vale, que se destaque que me debes una - le dice a Graves calmando preguntándose por qué haría tanto alboroto – Ya lo dejaremos para después guapa – Le guiña el ojo indicándole que ya se puede ir. Después de charlar con la dama observó la multitud furiosa y preocupada aclamando al aire libre justicia – ¿Pero qué demonios…? - Miró al inculpado e inmediato bajó a la cubierta para dejar las cosas en orden –

La gente lo rebalsó de preguntas como; ¿Quién fue?; ¿Por qué no protegiste a los tripulantes?; ¿Qué hacías ayer?; ¿Por qué no te has enterado? Haciendo que Gangplank tomara una personalidad firme y autoritaria. – A ver a ver, las preguntas las realizo yo, van a mantener la calma o todos van a abandonar el barco. El siguiente que hable será amarrado al mástil. ¿Qué ocurrió realmente? – le preguntó a una señora que parecía conocer bastante del tema –

En la mañana hubo seis asesinatos alrededor de las 7 Am, ninguno de los tripulantes tiene idea alguna de cómo ni por qué estos asesinatos fueron causados. Al despertar nos encontramos los cadáveres tirados encima de las escaleras con dirección al timón, lo ilógico es que no los mataron para saquearles o algo por el estilo.

Gangplank y Graves oían la historia muy atentamente ya que podían observar las cara de odio y tristeza de la gente al mirar al inculpado – Bueno, los guardias están 24 horas al día vigilando constantemente todo el barco. Para poder realizar un asesinato mínimo tendrían que matar primero a los guardias y como ven no han asesinado a ninguno, tampoco ha abordado más gente y es imposible que el asesino saliera de este barco, es decir uno de nosotros es. – El capitán produjo confusión entre la multitud y al igual que antes comenzaron a incriminar a cualquiera que pareciese sospechoso, sin embargo el 73% incriminaba a Graves –

Comenzaré a hablar con cada uno de los guardias e indagaré en el asesinato, de momento quédense tranquilos, de nada sirve tanto alboroto. Apenas me entere de algo se los haré saber. –Gangplank le hace un gesto a Graves para que lo siguiera, por otra parte la multitud comienza a esparcirse intentando mantener la calma con respecto al tema –

Los dos hombres caminaron hasta el camarote del capitán para poder charlar tranquilos. Al entrar, el inculpado observó la cómoda cama frente a sus ojos, la habitación estaba muy bien adornada y era extremadamente fina en detalles. En un escritorio había muchas cadenas de oro y plata mientras que en el armario estaba lleno de ropas finas y caras, en las murallas cuadros y obras de artes con marcos de oro. Al fondo se podía apreciar un baúl bastante grande y el contenido era bastante obvio, quién diría que el capitán tenía tanta fortuna.

Vaya vaya creo que tendré que realizar una colecta para el capitán ¿no? – Se rió Graves mirando como a Gangplank se le formaba una sonrisa-

Es lo que me he ganado con tanto esfuerzo, no te rías –le reclama acostándose en su cama mientras soltaba un gesto de comodidad para que Graves lo envidiara – ¿No los asesinado tú verdad? –

Pues claro que no, solo dormí 9 horas seguidas hasta que derrumbaron mi puerta, no voy a perder el tiempo en homicidios que no valen la pena ¿no crees? Menos jugándome mi posición en el barco – argumentó en favor a inocencia mirándolo serio –

De todas maneras no hubieses podido salir Graves, dos de mis guardias se quedaron tras tu alcoba vigilándote hasta las 8:30 de la mañana– se hecha a reír acostado mientras se le apretaba el estómago –

¿Te estás burlando? ¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntas y no se lo comentas a la gente? – Le consulta intrigado – Pudimos haber salido de muchos líos.

Quería ver tu reacción y cómo cubrías tu inocencia, de todas maneras no pude alterarte – le dice con un tono triste burlesco – Bueno, eso demuestra tu fieldad hacia a mí, estoy orgulloso que no seas tú el que haya cometido los asesinatos. Ahora lo que me preocupa es cómo saber quién es el criminal porque claramente nadie salió del barco – Comenta algo preocupado –

¿Dices que nadie pudo haber matado bajo la supervisión de tus guardias cierto?

Así es, estoy 100 porciento seguro de ello – lo mira con extrañeza mientras reposaba -

Entonces fue uno de tus guardias ya que se supone que ninguno de los tripulantes estuvo despierto a esa hora, solo despertaron para ver los cadáveres y en caso de que alguno anduviera rondando por el barco al haber despertado, tus guardias te hubiesen informado ¿No crees? ¿No te parece raro que no te hayan notificado absolutamente de nada? Es decir, o todos los guardias son cómplices o el criminal es partícipe junto con algún guardia de la zona en donde se produjo el asesinato

Joder Graves eres un puto genio – se levanta sólo para golpearlo en el brazo como símbolo de amistad – Te has ganado mi respeto – Le comenta completamente seguro de lo dicho – Iré a hablar con cada uno de mis escoltas y le haré saber al pueblo absolutamente todo lo que me dijiste. De momento si quieres puedes explorar el barco, para hoy no te asignaré ningún trabajo. – Le guiña el ojo y abandona el lugar muy agradecido –

Graves estaba completamente aburrido así que fue a la popa del barco para mirar lo lindo y extenso que era el océano, el sol pegaba directo en su cuerpo por ende no pudo estar mucho rato contemplando el mar aunque le hubiese gustado ver como cada ola colisionaba contra la madera. Con hambre el incriminado consultó por comida a uno de los tripulantes y este le dijo que bajo su cuarto se encontraba la bodega de víveres. Sin más preámbulo hizo cola para poder acceder a los víveres, pues estos eran distribuidos de manera equitativa y justa, 30 minutos estuvo esperando comer una simple ración pero al menos valió la pena la espera.

Al anochecer en el camarote del capitán

Graves he hablado con todos los guardias y/o escoltas, ninguno de ellos fue y tienen la evidencia suficiente para demostrarlo – Gangplank preocupado se comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación, cada vez era peor pues se jugaba su reputación y su barco –

Ya está, todos son culpables entonces, aunque sigo sin entender con qué fin lo habrán hecho puesto que no robaron nada. Quizás quieren quitarte tu preciado lugar ¿No crees? – Intenta razonar con el pirata puesto a que este ya estaba perdiendo la cordura –

No lo sé Graves, simplemente no lo sé y no lo entiendo. Imagínate, un capitán que no protege a los tripulantes, como llegue a perder el barc – "No lo perderás" interrumpió Graves para animarlo poniéndose firme para que este se calmara –

Yo me encargaré de que las cosas salgan bien, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer al estar bajo tu custodia así que cálmate. – Le dijo completamente serio apoyando la mano en su hombro para luego abandonar el camarote, sin embargo se le ocurrió una última cosa antes de salir – ¿Gangplank? Me puedes nombrar a todos los escoltas que entrevistaste ¿por favor?

Claro que sí – afirmo el pirata y comenzó a enumerar – Santiago, Agustín, Benjamín, Martín, Joaquín y Pedro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ven conmigo, ¡RAPIDO! – Le gritó para que su capitán reaccionara y lo siguiera. Graves corrió lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al mástil central de barco, una vez ahí le gritó a la multitud que observaba curiosa su extraño comportamiento – El próximo que se mueva será eliminado de inmediato – Apuntó a la masa con sus dagas para intimidarles –

G-Graves ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Le pregunta completamente intrigado, estaba actuando muy extraño –

Sólo tienes que confiar en mí, hazlo y te prometo que no te defraudaré – Indicándole que entre la multitud se encontraba el asesino. Graves al darse cuenta que Gangplank le concedió su permiso dijo a voz alzada – Uno de los que está aquí es el asesino y sólo hay una forma de saberlo - Consultó tripulante por tripulante de manera discreta qué guardia les había dado el permiso para abordar el barco, muchos respondieron acorde al nombre de los compañías hasta que le preguntó a un señor que realmente parecía inquieto - ¿Quién te dio el pase al barco? – Graves al observar que el tripulante no daba respuesta alguna acercó las dagas a su cuello intimidándolo y preguntándole por última vez lo mismo.

El "viajero" al no responder supo hacia donde iba así que golpeó a Graves con las piernas en el estómago inhabilitándolo. Al ver los guardias corriendo en dirección a él para capturarle, este sin miedo alguno saltó desde la proa del barco hasta el basto océano. No podían hacer nada, el criminal había escapado pero de todas maneras esto dejó a Gangplank conforme, lo suficiente como para decirle a la muchedumbre – No se preocupen, ningún ser humano en esta tierra podría ser capaz de nadar hasta la orilla sin sucumbir pues nos hemos adentrado mucho en el mar. Graves, ¿podrías decirnos cómo lo descubriste? – Dándole una mano para levantarlo luego del golpe –

- Aún con el dolor en el estómago, este explica – Su capitán consultó guardia por guardia si habían visto escenarios o viajeros sospechosos. También preguntó que estaban haciendo en cada turno, sin embargo todos respondieron con la misma historia y de la misma manera, es decir la información no había sido alterada dando a entender que ninguno de los tripulantes había podido realizar tal acto y eso me dejó solo con la teoría de que uno o todos los defensores habían sido los asesinos. Lo que Gangplank no percató fue la cantidad de escoltas, al ser el capitán del barco conocía bien a fondo a cada uno de sus sirvientes pero pese a ello me enumeró a seis siendo que yo al entrar al barco conté siete. En palabras sencillas el criminal se disfrazó como un guardia más y entró al barco sin permiso de nadie en absoluto, fue por eso que pregunté a cada tripulante quién fue el guardia que los atendió, pues el criminal al entrar directo no tuvo que lidiar con alguno de ellos y por ende no sabía sus nombres. En la mañana mientras discutíamos se deshizo de la armadura arrojándola al mar y se hizo pasar como un viajero más, es por eso que se produjo esa confusión. –Les argumenta completamente cansado, realmente ha sido un día agotador –

La multitud aclamaba, todos habían depositado su desconfianza en Graves pero este les tapó la boca. La inmensa cantidad de aplausos avergonzó un poco al ex inculpado haciendo que este se retirara a la popa, jamás pensó ser congratulado y mucho menos en público.

A las 22:00

Gangplank observó como el mayor criminal contemplaba el agua a través de la popa, este se encontraba solitario, en silencio y de alguna manera reflexivo así que para evitar malos ratos el capitán se acercó a él para hacerle compañía irrumpiendo el silencio que destacaba en la fría noche.

¿Te encuentras bien? Ya se está poniendo oscuro y el frio comienza a aparecer – Preguntó el pirata de manera adecuada intentando evitar ponerlo incómodo pues de alguna manera sentía que Graves estaba completamente tranquilo sin nadie -

Sí, no pasa nada… son solo, r-recuerdos – tartamudeó un poco triste –

Uhm… comprendo, de todas maneras yo también me siento nostálgico. ¿Sabes? Extraño mi antigua vida fuera de normas y horarios, solo iba por el mar conociendo chicas sin preocuparme de nada ni de nadie. De alguna manera era mucho mejor a tener que estar pendiente de toda una tripulación pese a que no ganaba nada. – El pirata entrando en su sintonía melancólica le expresa cómo se siente después de tantos cambios y frustraciones que ha vivido, mientras que Graves no mostraba sentimiento alguno, su mirada solo iba dirigida al mar sin palabra alguna –

¿No has pensando en retirarte? Quizás este no es tu estilo de vida digo, eres un pirata se supone que deberías estar buscando tesoros, aventurándote junto a tu gente y ese estilo de cosas ¿no? – respondía y preguntaba mirando al mar –

Bueno pues, la verdad es que ya me he acostumbrado bastante… ya no podría dejar todo lo que comencé abandonado, me refiero a que ya tengo mi gente, mis cosas, mi heraldo, etc. Quizás a futuro las cosas serán diferentes aunque bueno, ya no tengo tiempo ni para aspiraciones o deseos ya que al fin y al cabo pasas toda una vida mintiéndote con la esperanza de que tus sueños se hagan realidad que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes a tu alrededor. – suspira - pero bueno dejémonos de temas emotivos por ahora, algún día tendrás que contarme tu historia como pago – suelta una carcajada – aunque de momento me iré a tomar unas botellas de ron que este día ha sido un infierno.

Venga, nos vemos gracias por darme un cupo en este barco – mira fijamente al capitán con sus ojos negros despidiéndose–

Gracias a ti por haberme ayudado hoy, me has salvado de una manera increíble – le comenta sin formalidad alguna pues realmente estaba agradecido de lo ocurrido – ¡Oh! Por cierto, ya no tienes puerta así que hoy deberías pasar la noche en mi camarote. Yo llegaré muy tarde así que no me esperes – le guiña el ojo bromeándolo –

Al despedirse cada uno toma su rumbo, Graves por su parte se va a dormir pues ya era hora de descansar mientras que el capitán se va por unas copas. Al llegar a la decorada habitación de Gangplank, este procede a sacarse solo el calzado y la playera quedándose con los pantalones pues no iba a exponer su ropa interior siendo que iba a dormir con el capitán, eso sí que resultaría incómodo incluso aunque durmieran juntos solo unos 10 minutos, pues el navegante iba a volver tarde. Entonces con los pantalones puestos Graves procedió a acostarse en la fina y cómoda cama, realmente era una cama de lujo, los colchones y las almohadas eran tan suaves que era indescriptible el encanto que provocaban. Por otra parte las sedas de las sábanas eran extra suaves provocando que los pelos de Graves se erizaran la roce, en la vida había estado en una cama tan acogedora.

Así fue como el agotado culpable cayó al sueño bajo las mantas y las sábanas, mientras que el capitán se encontraba fuera, este abarcaba todo el espacio posible de la cama para estar lo más cómodo que quisiera hasta que llegara el pirata.

A las 5:00 AM

N-No-Nos ve ve-mos – Respondió Gangplank con mucho esfuerzo cuando se despidieron de él todo borracho. Ya era hora de dormir así que debía ir a la cama –

Le tomó 15 minutos poder alcanzar su alcoba pues al estar borracho se le complicaba mucho caminar y tropezaba un montón de veces con las escaleras. Al llegar tiró sus zapatos de una patada, retiró sus pantalones y playera para estar más cómodo dejando su varonil pecho al aire y se acostó al lado del velludo y musculoso hombre que estaba en su cama, estaba tan emborrachado que no podía ni reconocer quién era.

6:00 AM

Tu cuerpo es mío, no te escaparás de mis garras – le dijo mientras que con su lengua limpiaba el río de sangre que desprendían los rasguños de los pectorales de Gangplank – ¡Satisfáceme! – Le gritaba al borracho apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo causándole una tremenda erección – Vamos gime de placer, yo sé que te gusta – susurró en su oído para luego con sus dientes jugar con sus pezones hasta llegar al cuello. Lo mordió tan fuerte que la sangre que surgía de la herida avanzaba a través de los pelos de su pecho hasta llegar abajo, la cama ya estaba empapada en sangre del pirata y este apenas reaccionaba moviendo levemente la cabeza como si se estuviera quejando.

La mano derecha de Graves acariciaba la barba de Gangplank con sutileza acercándose para besarlo, mientras que con la izquierda disfrutaba del hirsuto pectoral derecho del pirata, jamás había sentido un cuerpo tan bien formado. Antes que Graves pudiera besarlo con pasión Gangplank con frio se abrazó al bulto que estaba encima de él sin conciencia alguna de la sangre ni de quién era impidiendo que este pudiera seguir interactuando consigo ya que tenía la fuerza suficiente para controlarlo inconscientemente.

Así se quedaron, Gangplank lo mantenía apretado entre sus brazos como cucharita, haciendo que en la espalda de Graves corrieran escalofríos al sentir como los pelos del pirata rozaban su espalda produciendo cosquillas. Sus piernas cubrían las del criminal formando una especie de cadena que impedía que Graves se moviera, realmente era como ver dos osos cubiertos de sangre durmiendo juntos abrazados.

A las 4 de la tarde

¿Han visto al capitán? Por más que lo busque no lo puedo encontrar – dijo uno de los guardias desesperado –

Creo que ha estado todo el día en su alcoba sin salir, parece que lo de anoche le afectó bastante – se rieron en grupo – Al fin y al cabo se tomó alrededor de 9 botellas de ron

Vale, lo iré a despertar en caso de – Sebastián se retiró amablemente y fue en busca del pirata, no podía ser que siguiera durmiendo así que subió las escaleras, tocó la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta alguna este entró sin más preámbulo

Capitán, le traigo informes de – antes de poder continuar quedó boquiabierto al ver al capitán todo rasguñado y cubierto de sangre abrazado junto a un hombre barbudo, intentó retirarse avergonzado sin hacer ruido alguno para no interrumpir pero lamentablemente despertaron -

Joder que dolor de cabeza, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta? Está entrando una enorme cantidad de luz – dijo Gangplank con los ojos semi abiertos, no se dio cuenta de nada pues para él era como estar solo abrazando una almohada un poco mojada sin saber que era su sangre –

¿C-Capitán s-se encuentra bien? – Sebastián quería abandonar la habitación lo más rápido posible pues era tanta la incomodidad que comenzó a ponerse rojo y a tartamudear como nunca –

¿Qué dices? L-lo lamento no te entiendo nada con esta resaca – intentó levantarse pero su cabeza estaba por estallar así que prefirió seguir acostado, sin embargo no pudo al notar que el bulto a su lado comenzó a moverse –

¿G-Gangplank? Qué mierda te pasó mira tú pecho estás todo rasguñado, ¿Dónde mierda te metiste ayer? Jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos, de haberlo sabido te hubiese acompañado a tomar fui un idiota. –Graves agarró al capitán y lo recostó de manera correcta boca arriba para proceder a limpiarle las heridas -

Sebastián ayúdame, al menos están cicatrizadas, solo debemos limpiar con cuidado. En serio jefe ¿dónde anduviste metido? ¿Qué chica podría ser tan salvaje como para hacerte esto? – Le pregunta completamente preocupado y serio mirando sus ojos de dolor a causa de la resaca – Joder me dejaste todo cubierto de sangre.

N-No lo sé G-Graves no lo recuerdo, ni si quiera de las heridas ya que estaba muy borracho. Sólo sé que apenas terminé me vine a la habitación aunque me costó montones. – Contaba su historia mientras que con su mano se tapaba los ojos –

El guardia no sabía que pensar, era obvio que ambos habían cometido tal acto, incluso Gangplank lo estaba abrazando… quizás todo esto era un escenario para encubrir lo inocultable ya que Graves tampoco recuerda nada y estaba completamente sobrio. Inclusive ambos estaban sin playera y es más, Gangplank no llevaba pantalones. Así que para aclarar todo Sebastián antes de traer el agua para limpiar el cuerpo del capitán, comentó:

Tranquilos, no tienen por qué ocultarlo no se lo diré a nadie, solo me sorprendió de momento disculpen, iré a por el agua.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Gangplank intrigado –

Pues… a lo suyo – Les dice con algo de temor, no quería ser despedido –

No me digas qué... – Graves y el capitán soltaron una carcajada enorme y eso que apenas habían despertado, no podían creer lo que Sebastián decía –

En serio te pasas chico, estoy durmiendo acá puesto a que me derrumbaron mi camarote. Luego Gangplank no sé a qué hora volvió pero yo ya estaba durmiendo en su cama y claramente no iba a dormir con ropa. Lo que no me explico es como llegó a quedar así de una noche a la mañana.

¿Mañana? Pero si son las 4 de la tarde – El guardia observa las caras de asombro de ambos – parece que uno estaba muy borracho y el otra cansado. – Se ríe levemente – De todas maneras eso no explica por qué, con su permiso capitán, te estaba abrazando.

Un momento Gangplank ¿Realmente me estabas abrazando? – le preguntó al pirata algo alterado –

L-Lo lamento pensé que eras una almohada… ni si quiera sabía que dormía al lado tuyo

Sebastián se mataba de la risa al ver como Graves quería machacarlo, realmente todo había sido una confusión aunque ninguno de los tres sabía que realmente algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Ni si quiera el propio Graves tenía la menor idea del daño que provocó durante la noche. El guardia abandonó la alcoba en busca de agua, tomó una cubeta la llenó de agua, regresó a la habitación y con una esponja más la ayuda de Graves pudieron limpiar todas las heridas dándole flote a las cicatrices. Fue entonces cuando el corazón del criminal comenzó a latir de una manera muy acelerada provocando que sus venas se comenzaran a hinchar dejando a Graves tumbado en el piso.

¡VETE! – Le gritó al guardia para que este se fuera lo más rápido posible de la habitación, algo muy raro estaba por ocurrir y Graves lo sabía –

¿Perdón señor? - Preguntó realmente confundido -

¡Ándate lo más rápido que puedas a tu turno!

S-Si señor, gracias – Sebastián le hizo caso, abrió la puerta y la dejó cerrada una vez afuera aunque con muchas dudas–

¿G-Graves qué te ocurre? Me preocupas levántate – el capitán intentó levantarse pese a que sus rasguños comenzaban a arder y le tendió la mano para que este se pusiera de pie –

El fugitivo sentía como el olor a sangre atravesaba su nariz dejándolo vulnerable al éxtasis, con mucho esfuerzo y gracias a la ayuda de Gangplank se pudo levantar del piso. Sentía como si la gravedad se le cayera encima y fue entonces cuando decidió ir a la popa para intentar despejarse pues tenía una sed de sangre increíble que no podía suplir hasta que matara a alguien, aunque por suerte al cabo de un rato se le pasó ya que, de no ser así hubiese asesinado a toda la tripulación.

Los ojos de Graves se habían tornado rojos, el pobre criminal estaba al borde de la desesperación al no saber que le ocurría puesto que jamás había experimentado ese trance de una manera tan maniática. Se disculpó con el guardia y el capitán diciéndoles que de un momento a otro se había mareado mucho, aunque todo fue una vil mentira era mejor a decirles que los quería matar una y otra vez.

A las 6:00 de la tarde

Una vez ignorados todos los temas acontecidos anteriormente, Graves quiso ducharse incluso cuando descubrió que tenía que hacerlo de una manera muy sofisticada. Consistía en meterse a un barril lleno, de agua tibia (Calentada directamente del sol) y bañarse dentro de ese espacio tan limitado. Para su desgracia la cantidad de barriles por día eran restringidos ya que el agua se iba enfriando a medida que el sol se ocultaba, es decir usualmente la gente tenía que compartir los barriles al momento de querer bañarse con agua tibia. La ventaja es que por privacidad los barriles podían ser trasladados durante el día, entonces sin más preámbulo y con el deseo de querer quitarse el sudor y la sangre del capitán pegada a su cuerpo, este se quita la ropa sin que Gangplank lo vea en la habitación y se mete al barril suspirando.

No había nada más cómodo que sentirse limpio, aunque el espacio era muy reducido, Graves estaba disfrutando del baño y agradeciéndole al capitán le dijo:

Menos mal que me has dejado bañarme en tu cuarto, no me imagino tener que compartir con un desconocido en este pequeño espacio. Prometo no mojar mucho la madera

No te preocupes, aparte limpiar las heridas no fue suficiente así que probablemente yo también me bañe – comenta el capitán relajado – Además me servirá para aliviar la resaca. – le explica –

¿S-Supongo que te bañarás después de mi n-no? – pregunta al jefe un tanto nervioso, no quería que lo vieran desnudo y mucho menos compartir el pequeño espacio –

Claro, a no ser que quieras que me bañe pegado a ti – comenta el capitán con un tono coqueto –

- Graves se había puesto nervioso, jamás pensó ese tipo de respuesta con ese tono por parte del capitán y simplemente se quedó mudo hasta que pasaron unos segundos – P-Pues claro que no idiota, necesito mi espacio.

¿Entonces por qué lo pensaste tanto? – lo mira fijamente a los ojos provocándolo –

- El silencio abundaba hasta que Gangplank se comenzó a reír a más no dar – Tranquilo estaba bromeando, avísame cuando termines pero apresúrate que no quiero que el agua se enfrié mucho

V-Vale…

5 minutos después

Graves se levantó para cederle el barril a su capitán, el criminal tenía su hirsuto pecho al aire lo cual produjo que se retorciera de frio debido a que aún tenía el agua corriendo por su cuerpo. Para no pasar vergüenza pese a que eran dos hombres Graves prefirió ponerse la toalla cubriendo toda la parte del abdomen hacia abajo retirándose camino a su maleta para vestirse. Por otra parte, el capitán se sumergió en el agua disfrutando el bienestar que esta le entregaba, realmente se sentía rejuvenecido y como nuevo pese a la cantidad de rasguños y mordidas que presentaba.

Mientras el ex inculpado se vestía este quiso saber la verdad sobre la historia del capitán y no aceptaría un "no sé" por respuesta así que sin miedo preguntó:

¿No me vas a contar lo que realmente te pasó?

Ya te dije no tengo ni la menor idea, no tendría motivo alguno para mentirte – le comenta totalmente serio mientras que con la esponja limpiaba su cuerpo –

Incluso borracho debes recordar algo, no te hagas el listo Gangplank.

Mira, ¿sabes? para evitar este lío te contaré lo único que recuerdo y dejarás de molestarme - enojado se pone serio y le cuenta - Sólo pude ver unos ojos rojos enfurecidos deseando matarme y ya está, más no recuerdo. ¿Ahora puedo terminar mi baño? -Dándole la espalda de alguna manera se despide-

Graves no comentó absolutamente nada, temía encontrar la verdad de los hechos así que alistándose para salir a la cubierta se despidió del capitán una vez ya vestido. Eran las 18 PM y la noche caía encima suyo, las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse ya desde temprano pues estaban en medio del mar y la melancolía clavaba cada recuerdo en su mente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos tiempos en los cuales no sentía nada en absoluto y ahí estaba estaba, sin nadie alrededor apreciando el sonido de las olas.

El capitán listo, vestido y perfumado se dirigió donde sus camaradas para asignarles las típicas ordenes diarias que a ellos tanto les molestaba. Buscó a la chica con la cual estaba coqueteando anteriormente pero no pudo encontrarla entre la muchedumbre por suerte para la chica. Fue entonces cuando, aburrido, comenzó a charlar con cada tripulante que estuviese a su alcance con excusa de recordares la seguridad del barco en caso de cualquier accidente, sí, así de aburrido estaba. Gangplank pudo observar la silueta de Graves cerca así que mirando los escalones que daban a la popa caminó hacia Graves para dar índole a una conversación sin embargo ya era muy tarde, Graves ya había saltado del barco.

_Paralelamente en el bosque_

!Twisted! No preguntes nada luego te cuento, tengo información. Graves está en un barco de un tal Gangplank rumbo a Noxus a través del Mar del Guardian ¿Qué harás?

¿Que qué haré? ¿No está claro? Lo esperaremos en Noxus y apenas lo vea aplastaré su cara y lo reventaré contra el piso haciendo que pague por todos los crímenes que ha cometido, si desde un principio ese fue mi propósito ¿No? - Le comentó a su espía mientras que en su retrato se formaba una malévola sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los ojos bien abiertos completamente decidido a matarlo o mejor aún, hacerlo sufrir - Graves... estás preparado ¿no? VOY POR TI.


End file.
